Rikus Clouded Mind
by BloodySk8t3r
Summary: Riku is supposedly mental as he lies awake, not eating until the night at an asylum. What's Cloud to think? Well, he THINKS he's in love, but will Riku's ex get in the way of that?RikuxCloud
1. Chapter 1

Rikus Clouded Mind

Riku is in a mental asylum where Cloud works. What if the patient falls for one of the monitors? What if his boss finds out?

Chapter 1

"Riku Asaki?" The boys aquamarine eyes shot up to meet the blonds bright blue ones. "Hey… It's time for lunch." Cloud held out his tray of food and Riku grimaced over the apple, ham sandwich, and chocolate milk. Riku shook his head, his silver hair flying in his face. Cloud sighed and sat beside the boy on his bed, holding the tray in his lap.

"Riku, you have to eat, this is the third time you have refused food this week. What's wrong?" The smaller boy shrugged and Cloud sighed. "I'll leave the tray in here, and I'll come and get it in 20 minutes. It better be clean of all food traces." Riku said nothing, as usual, as the older boy left. As soon as the door shut, Riku slipped the apple into his pillow case for later that night. He poured his milk down the small sink in the room and the ham sandwich was quickly devoured, making Riku almost throw up.

He sat on his bed, pencil in hand, leaning over a sketchpad. Leon walked in for an inspection and nodded, "I heard you weren't eating, but I see that problem is solved." Riku shrugged and the chief monitor left the small white room. Riku looked outside, judging by how far the sun had gone, what time it was. About 12:30 pm. He sighed and waited for Cloud to come back in as he continued to draw.

Cloud was walking back through rooms, picking up trays. He was anticipating Rikus room; it was always some weird thing with him. He wouldn't eat and when he came back, he would have drunk his milk, ate the skin of the apple, and the middle of the sandwich, or ate nothing but the outside of the ham. It was always different. He was so quiet too. Cloud had never heard him say a word except no, when demanded to talk.

He opened the door and all the food was gone. He stood astounded. Riku gave a small smile and hurriedly flipped his sketchbook closed. This was a normal routine that Cloud had gotten used to. He couldn't help but wonder what was in the cute boy's sketchbook as he reached over and grabbed the plate. "Good job." He said and as he left he could have sworn the boys face held two completely rare things. A smile and a blush.

"The Asaki boy! Why's he in here! The only thing wrong with him is how much he flirts with his lunch monitor."

"Cloud is very handsome."

"You are not answering my question!"

"Rather handsome I daresay, of course there can not be any relationship or I would have to dismiss him and we don't want-"

"Sir!"

"Patience Tifa!"

Merlin put his cup of coffee down on his desk and Tifa crossed her legs over the arm of the chair. "He is here because he did something not seen as mentally stable."

"And?"

"And that is the only information I can give out."

"Grandfather!"

"Listen, if you want the boy so bad, just ask him out. Don't try to make him hate the other boy."

Tifa grumbled and walked out of his office, headed towards a certain room.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2♥

Riku stood at the door as dusk fell. He was always let out for break where everyone stood in a 50 by 50 foot field, blocked in by a gate. He sat on the steps as he watched all of the others run around or do some other stupid thing on the field. Cloud stepped out of the door and Riku looked up surprised. Cloud never monitored their recess.

He smiled as he saw Riku and sat down on the stairs handing him a cigarette. Riku took it with a nod and Cloud lit his and the younger boys cigs as he looked at the other kids with no interest. "Can I ask you yes or no questions?"

Riku nodded as he took a drag of the cigarette. "Did you kill anyone?" He shook his head, his silver waves in his face again. "Are you anorexic?" Riku thought about it, no he ate during the night when he was actually hungry. He shook his head and Cloud let out a sigh of release. They both took another drag and Cloud fingered the hem of his black work pants. "Does it involve only you?"

"No…" Cloud looked over at him and Riku looked at his shoes. He rarely spoke anymore. He found no reason to.

"Why are you here?"

Riku smiled and put out the butt of the cigarette with his converse shoes. The bell rang signaling recess was over. Cloud walked Riku back to his room and walked to the door. Riku finally said the most words he had said in the past 3 months he had been in the asylum. "Because they think I'm crazy."

Cloud smiled and nodded. "They do, I don't, and I just want to hear your voice. It's cu-"

"CLOUD!"

Cloud looked towards Sid, the night monitor. The blond waved at Riku and ran off. Riku shut his door by himself and laid down in bed, his hand reaching for his sketchpad. Not finding it he sat up, his hand digging under his sheets and his mattress. "SHIT!" He yelled and a tear could be seen falling down his face.

"Look, curiosity killed the cat, and I can see the little meow in your eyes sometimes. So I found this in the confiscated bin." Sid handed a blue sketchbook to the blond and smirked. "I figured it would help the cutie talk a little more."

Cloud nodded, taking the book and left the room, leaving Sid to clock in. He leaned against one of the walls in the office. Aerith smiled and poked his foot with hers, looking up at him. "Why are you so quiet? Why don't you just give him the pad and leave."

Cloud was silent, his mind racing with thoughts. "He's mental Cloud."

"I don't think so…"

Cloud looked at Aerith and she smirked. "Here."

She handed a file to her blue eyed best friend. He looked at the manila envelope and took it lightly. "What is this?"

"Riku Asakis whole life background. A little bird sent it to me…"

"You have chocobos working for you now."

"No, a sneaky asylum patient named Yuffie."

"The raven haired beauty in Hall 8?"

"Of course!"

"Why thank you!"

She nodded and Cloud looked at the envelope and sketchbook. He walked out of the office after grabbing a pencil, his mind made up.

Riku rocked himself on the bed, his mind going crazy. His door opened which was unusual for the time of the afternoon. He quickly dried his eyes as he saw Clouds blond spikes. "Hey…" The older male said, sitting down on the bed.

Rikus eyes still brimmed with tears and he watched Cloud pull out a blue sketchbook and a new pencil. Riku grabbed for it quickly and Cloud pulled it away. "Listen to me Asaki, I have a manila folder all about why you're here. I have your sketchbook in my hands. I have looked at neither because I trust you to tell me and/or allow me to know."

Riku looked scared, his eyes flashing from Cloud to the sketchbook and folder. He nodded and held out his hand and Cloud smiled. "You have to promise." Riku nodded and urged for the papers. "Outloud."

"No." He was NOT going to be told he had to speak! He felt like a dog.

"No?"

"Yes, no!"

"So it's a yes?"

"NO! I mean- Mmmm" Clouds lip covered Rikus and he pulled the smaller boy into his lap. "We can't. You can't."

"Riku! You talked!"

"Shut up!"

And they kissed again.

Sid smiled as he walked to the door. He watched the two kiss and looked down the hall. "Good job, Cloud"

He saw the blond hand the folder and sketchbook to a confused and flustered Riku. He stood up and started to leave. Sid stepped back and Cloud exited the room. "That looked fun." Sid said and Cloud turned quickly to the night shift worker.

He smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

"Cloud, you do know someone has seen that sketchbook, and did it purposely, and threw it away purposely?"

Cloud blinked, he hadn't even though of that possibility. "I guess." And then it came to him. "Oh my god… Tifa!"

Sid sighed and pulled out two cigarettes, handing one to Cloud and motioning for the back yard door.

The End of Chapter 2♥


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Merlin!"

"Cloud?"

"Merlin, Tifa-"

"Yes, we need to talk about her, take a seat." Cloud sat down and looked up at his boss.

"Do you like Riku Asaki?"

"What do you mean, Sir?" Cloud asked, pulling his feet closer to his body.

"I mean, do you like Riku Asaki? If so, you need to take care of him. There is a certain person out to get him, to get to you."

"You mean Tifa?" Merlin nodded and Cloud sighed. "Alright. And she thinks she can just break the rules to, doesn't she?"

"Yes, my granddaughter has a way with thinking she owns everything."

"She stole his sketchpad."

"And you had possession of Asakis private files."

"That's different, Sir."

"Yes, it is. It's worse. That's stealing from a company's private files. Tifa just stole a kids sketchbook."

Cloud sighed then looked up. "Riku said I was allowed to know why he's here, can you tell me?"

"No, I'm sorry Cloud, but it's confidential in my hands. If he desires to tell you, he may. But I'm not allowed to."

Cloud sighed and nodded. He stood and shook his bosses hand. "Be good to little Asaki." Cloud nodded and walked out the door.

"Sid, I'm going home."

Cloud put his punch card in and smiled. He had a plan. Sid looked up from the break table. "Somebody wants to talk to you."

"How do you know? He doesn't talk."

Sid laughed, "You're stupid. Go talk to him."

Cloud sighed and Sid looked back at his playing cards. "Axel, get back in your room."

The pyro shook his head sadly as he went back to his room. Cloud knocked on Rikus door and Riku looked up from his sketchpad, not shutting it this time however.

"Hey." Cloud said quietly. He almost always felt he had to whisper in the white room. Riku smiled and patted a spot on the bed beside him. "I'm about to go home."

"And see your daughter?"

Cloud sat down and looked into Rikus eyes. "Yes, I'll see Paine."

"Is she beautiful?"

"Like her mother."

This seemed to hurt Riku as he slowly shut his sketchbook before Cloud could see it. Cloud laid his hand on the younger boys. "Riku. I like you, and I don't want my past to hurt you."

"I understand that." _I guess he would… He DOES have a past. I mean he's apparently mental in SOME state… _Cloud let him shut the book but kept his hand gently in his own.

"Will you tell me?" Riku stayed quiet looking at the book. He slowly nodded and handed him the book.

The younger boy leaned over and kissed the blonds cheek and whispered in his ear. "You have it, give it to me tomorrow." Cloud smiled softly and kissed the tip of Rikus nose.

"Have a nice night." Cloud stood and stretched as Riku lied back in bed. Cloud pulled the covers up on him and tucked them around his shoulders. "And I'll be back tomorrow." He kissed the boy lightly and left after turning off the light.

The boy lying in the bed was left wondering two questions.

_Does this mean we're illegally dating?_

_When he comes back tomorrow, what will his thoughts of me be like?_

Cloud got home and picked up Paine from his neighbors. "Hi Daddy!"

"Hey Baby girl." 

"Did you have fun at school."

"It's work honey, and for once, yes."

"What did you do?"

"Boy you sound just like me!" This made the little girl grin. "I told someone I liked them."

"OOOOH!" The little girl said and Cloud ruffled her hair.

"It's time for bed." Cloud whispered and stepped into her room in the small trailer. She whined and fussed but he got her eyes to shut and her body to lay still. He went and sat on his own pull out couch. He took the blue sketchbook out of his pocket and leaned back. "Okay, Asaki. What's your secrets?" He flipped open the front page of the book…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Pages of Rikus Life

(TRY AND UNDERSTAND THIS CHAPTER!)

1. The first page showed a group of 4 people standing with peace signs. One was clearly Riku, with the small scar on his throat. The other three seemed to be close to him. The two boys looked very similar. A blond and a brunette. The blond wore a jersey saying Roxas 34. Roxas, the blond was Roxas. The brunettes arm was around a red headed girl where a heart was embedded between them saying Sora & Kairi Forever. Riku however looked sheltered in shadows. He had a gleam in his teal eyes that Cloud had seen once, when he had first came to the asylum. The boy fussed and fought with the managers and he never really talked much again. Cloud flipped the page.

2. The next page showed Riku and another male. Clouds eyes went wide when he followed the mans arms. Rikus head was bent upwards and the man had a knife to his throat. Blood ran down the young boys throat. The scar was made that day. Rikus eyes had a sense of desperation in them.

3. The next page had a gravestone on it. Two red roses laid in front of it, with a white rose in the middle. The stone was encrypted Kairi Asaki. A loving sister, a caring daughter, and a beautiful person inside and out. 1987-2003 a stain was off to the side of the paper. Had Riku cried when drawing this? Cloud flipped the page once again.

4. Roxas and Riku sat on a stone overlooking the city on the edge of a… cliff? It was very descriptive. You could even see the asylum in the picture. And the walmart. But all Cloud saw in the picture was the loving devotion in Rikus eyes toward the blond. Cloud felt like he got stabbed.

5. The next page showed Sora and Roxas in front of a taxi both waving. The bottom of the page on the border was inscripted _My Life Is Going To Europe. To Stay. _Everything started to feel weird, Riku's sister died, his boyfriend and best friends leave to another country. Where does the mentality issue come in? He found out on the next page…

6. Riku stood hands in his hair pulling. Slits on his wrist, bandages covering most of his arms and a teacher with a ruler behind him, pants unzipped, package out. Cloud had to breathe slowly before he flipped the page.

7. _I loved him_ was scrawled across the page and it tore the older blond from the inside out. The teacher was behind bars, in a plain white suit. Riku had been left, and learned to love again. Then it was taken away, once again.

8. The next picture and all pictures afterward were in black and white. It must have been after he came to the asylum and couldn't keep his colored pencils. The picture showed the field in front of the school in town. Completely charred. Riku sitting in the middle, crying. Bandages wrapped around his arms. It clicked in Clouds mind why he always wore long sleeves, even in the summer. The cuts were still there.

9. Riku in the straight jacket he was brought in with like all patients. It showed the two men dragging him, and Rikus angered face. Cloud recognized his and Aerith's silhouettes in the background following him in. Cloud remembered that day clearly. He was the one who stole the sketchbook from the confiscation bin in the truck. He had given it to him later in the day.

10-24. The next pages were filled with events that happened in Rikus life while in the asylum. Pictures like pouring chocolate milk down the drain and eating apples and sandwiches at night.

25. Cloud leaning against the door was seen and it almost made him glow with the way the shading formed around him. Giving it an imaginary color. The bottom had Fascination scribbled on it.

26. Showed earlier in the day when Cloud had sat beside him during break and the picture had been morphed into them kissing later in the day, like as time changed over the day, something went through from friends to… lovers. The way he drew love with lust mixed in their eyes, Cloud couldn't help but feel maybe it was true.

27. It was not a picture it was a note.

_Dear Cloud, You never showed any flirtation in your eyes until today. I don't know what changed but it scares me. I don't want you like the others. I don't want you to hurt me. You will get this tonight. I got Sid to make you come here after you get out of Merlins office. I just wanted to let you know, I don't want to be alone but there is a page missing in this book. And whoever took this knows about it too. I have a kid too. And it was Kairis', born right before she died. The person who engraved the stone, didn't know about the baby. I need you to do something for me. It will show me something in you that I need to see. If you do it, Thank you. If not… I'm sorry I asked. On the picture of me and Roxas at the ledge, look closely at the map. Follow the road from the bookstore to a blue house. Go to the house and knock four times with your hand then once with the knocker or they won't let you in. I need you to get a boy, he should be 7 months old now. Ask for Demyx and tell them your name. They know you're coming. Get Demyx, and please just take him to my moms house. The address is on the back. Tell my mother everything, show her the pictures if needed, just tell her. Please don't let this change what you think of me…_

_Let me love again…_

_-Riku_

Cloud looked at the address and sighed. He then flipped open his cell phone and dialed Sids cell. "Moshi Moshi?"

"Sid, can you do me a favor?"

"What can I do?"

"Go to the cafeteria and grab some food for Riku. And no apples, I think he already has one."

"Got it Chief."

"Thanks Sid."

"Your welcome, and Renos taking my shift tomorrow."

"Alright, I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay, have a good night."

They hung up and Cloud dialed Yunas number. "Yuna, I know it's late but can you babysit for a few hours? Paine is already in bed." Yuna grumbled a sleepy okay and said she was on her way. A few minutes later there was a knock on his door. Yuna walked in and Cloud stood grabbing the sketchbook. "Thank you!" Cloud said. He checked the time, 1 am. He groaned and left heading for the blue house.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Demyx

(THANKS TO ALL REVIEWERS!!!)

Cloud did exactly as told and asked for Demyx. A grumpy teen went to a back bedroom and came back with a baby bag and a stroller. "Olette is coming with the boy." The boy, Pence started putting things in Clouds car and a girl came out with a baby boy in her arms and a fold up carriage followed behind her by a skinny blond. Olette stayed beside Cloud and looked up at him.

"You're not Rikus' style. Why did he pick you? He likes shorter men. You're tall."

"I'm blond. And I have blue eyes."

"Clich'e." Olette said and watched as the car seat was taken out. She followed it, placing Demyx in. "Be careful when you drive. You hurt that baby and it won't be just Riku who will come after you."

"I've been warned." Cloud said and got in the drivers seat as Pence shut the door. The skinny boy came up by his window.

"Listen, my name's Hayner. Riku is our friend, and we're all he has left. We love him. If you hurt him, I will be taken to prison for slaughtering you."

"You guys seem to be rather… cruel."

"Just protective." He said and looked at Demyx. He waved and smiled at the boy. All the baby did was give a small giggle. "Here's his pacifier, you'll need it. He hates car rides. Be good to Riku, please?"

Cloud looked straight ahead and nodded. Everything was going to fast for him. He groaned as Demyx started whining. "I love him, Hayner. I don't plan on hurting Riku."

"How old are you?"

"24."

"You already have." Hayner said quietly. "Don't fuck him till he's out, he only has two months left. There's cameras watching you, it's illegal to have intimate relations with someone under the age of 18."

"I know."

"I don't care if you know. I care if you listen to me. He's my brother. We may not be blood related, but we seriously are ALL he has left. And his mother two towns away."

"You can trust me."

"Good." Hayner said and walked away. Olette waved from the doorway and Cloud rubbed his temples as he drove toward the address he was given.

His cell phone rang and he picked it up before Demyx's screaming got even louder. "Hello?"

"Cloud?" Rikus voice came out softly.

"Hey Riku. What do you need?"

"Sids letting me use his phone. Did you get him?" Cloud held out the phone so Riku could hear the boys screaming.

"Yeah I got him."

"I love you…" The younger boy whispered and Cloud almost drove off the road. He pulled to the curb outside his mothers house.

"Ummm… I'm at your moms house." Riku sighed and Cloud smiled as Demyx stopped screaming. Clouds headache easily edged away.

"Thank you Cloud, thank you so much. For Demyx, the food, everything."

"What kind of cigarettes do you smoke?"

"Kools, why?"

"That's a clueless question." He said and got out. He took Demyx softly, phone still at his ear. "Would you like to talk to your mom?"

"Yes…"

Cloud knocked on the door. When no one answered he rang the doorbell. A woman opened the door in a robe and looked at him like he was insane. "This is for you." He held out his cell phone. She looked confused.

"Hello?"

Cloud stood in the doorway keeping Demuyx close to his chest, so he wouldn't get cold.

He watched Rikus mothers expressions. She hurried Cloud in and he layed the baby down in a very large chair where the younger boys mom could sit with him. He headed out the door pulling out all the stuff loaded into his jeep. He set it all up in a room Rikus mom pointed at.

He stepped out to the living room where the phone was closed and his mother held the cell phone and Demyx. He stood quietly in the door jam. "I always knew my son was gay, I knew about Roxas and the teacher after he was convicted. I however can't give you my blessing just yet. Thank you for bringing Demyx to me though, you deffinately have my trust. Just, Riku has been through a lot, and I just don't want to add you to his list of mishaps."

"I understand." Cloud said, short and blunt.

"If you like my son, in which I think you do. Please, don't hurt him."

"Everyone seems to be telling me this tonight."

"He's precious to those he has."

"Well, I have to get home and get some sleep before I go back to work."

"Where do you work?"

"At the asylum."

"Oh…" Cloud nodded and took his phone leaving the older woman standing awkwardly. He got into his car, yawned and headed home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Cloud yawned and made sure Paine was buckled up. He stuck the key into the ignition. The time he made it to the asylum he had a headache from Paines' most annoying singing. He smiled as they entered the quiet halls of the mental hospital. "Paine, you know the rules. Just stay quiet until we get to the lounge, okay? I have to serve breakfast first though."

Sid stepped out from a door and smiled. "I already signed you in, I've left the west wing unfed just so they can yell at you." Riku was on the west wing so that wasn't the only reason.

"Thanks, for last night."

"It was nothing."

Cloud nodded as his trusted friend left and Cloud went to the cafeteria to grab the lunch cart. As he pushed it down the halls, the people with the smaller cases like, cutting, hhe let Paine giggle and brighten up their days as she gave them their food. He stopped at Rikus door last and handed Paine an apple. "Is this all he eats?"

"This is all Riku wants, he eats later at night."

"Why?"

"I don't know, you should ask him."

Paine looked confused and held out her hand. "Key card." Cloud handed it to his daughter and she took it and the apple from her father. She marched in while Cloud stood at the door.

"Here's your apple!" Paine said and pulled herself onto his bed. "Riku? Why do eat at night?"

Riku looked up to Cloud and smirked. He leaned down to Paine and whispered in her ear. Cloud watched the girl giggle and jump down from the bed. "Bye Riku!" Riku waved and Paine walked up to Cloud.

Cloud gave her a wait sign and pointed out the door where she could stand and wait for him. He went to Rikus bed and the boy stood silently. "Riku…"

"yes."

"I love you."

"Really?"

"Yes, but we shouldn't do this."

Riku stopped dead in his tracks and a broken heart and blinded fury showed in his eyes. "You ass-"

"But I want to." Cloud said, cutting the boy off. His finger pressed against the boys lips and Rikus eyes calmed quickly, a gentle feeling fell behind them. He removed his finger and Riku smiled slightly.

"Don't do that EVER again."

"Nothing has changed from yesterday except I have more respect for you. Demyx is adorable, and I bet he wishes his father was around more often. And in two months you'll get out of here. You'll be able to hold him, sit on my couch and watch movies with me and the kids. Everything will be great. You can have your teen parties with your very protective friends…" Cloud then looked confused. "I have a question, why did you never draw Hayner, Olette and Pence?"

"They weren't around a lot…" Riku said quietly and Cloud nodded.

"I'll talk to you at break."

Riku nodded and looked down. Cloud handed him the pocketed sketchbook. "I don't blame you…" the blond whispered and kissed Rikus cheek before leaving the room quietly.

MORE COMING SOON


	7. Chapter 7

REVIEWERS:

Higuchimon: Here's More!

LZakuro - Well now you can read more!

fullmetalguitar: It's Sora's and Kairi's kid. Sora left, Kairi died. NO one knew she had a kid so Riku took it! Get it??

Aly Almassy: Please wake up? You can't read this when your asleep...

Chapter 7:

Cloud and Riku sat outside, Riku leaning against Cloud. It had been three weeks and things were going good. Paine came to visit Riku a lot, she had a huge liking to him, and had once slipped calling him Mommy. Riku told her she was allowed to, but she stopped.

Riku slipped his Kool between his lips and Cloud lit it as they sat in silence. "Have you seen Tifa when I'm gone?"

"The girl with the long black hair?"

"Yeah." Cloud nodded.

"No, actually. I haven't. Not since that night."

Cloud leaned back and wondered where the girl had gone. He kissed Rikus cheek. "Something's up. She's the one who stole your book, took the page. I don't know what she's planning."

"I don't need everyone knowing I have a kid, actually it was illegal for me to take him in on my own. I'm not old enough. If anyone knows I have a kid, they're going to trace it and I'm gonna be in Prison right after this. My mom will have to keep the kid."

Cloud nodded and shushed him. "I know, and we're not going to let that happen."

Riku nodded and curled up against the boy letting Clouds fingers go through his hair. They finished their cigarettes right as the bell rang and they threw them to the side and they entered. Both had decided it would be smart if they didn't kiss, make out, or anything not Pg-13 in case someone actually watched the cameras.

ONE WEEK LATER

"Hey Riku!" Paine said running into his room, with the key card she had taken from her dad. "There's a picture on your door. Did you draw it?"

"What?"

"Yeah, they're on every door! They have a baby on it and you! Did you draw it?"

Riku's eyes widened. "Where's Cloud."

"Taking down the pictures, I told him not to, they were pretty. Pretty with papers in red and yellow and green and-"

"Riku Asaki? It's your court date. Be ready in ten minutes." Riku nodded and kissed the girl on the top of the head. The missing picture, Tifa got her revenge. Shit!

The Night Before:

Tifa smiled as she snuck out of her house and snuck into the asylum using her grandfathers key. She put the pictures up as the midnight guard went out on break. She kissed the picture of Cloud on his employee of the month award. "I did this so you would know."

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Rikus Clouded Mind

Disclaimer: Chelsea and Andy do not own KH so don't shoot us!

A/N: Yay! Andy decided to show his face. This is my co-writer Andy!

Andy: Ello' mates!

Chelsea: No, he's not British. He's my Japanese American boy toy. And this will be his last appearance for about a month, he's going on a pre-honeymoon in Japan with his fiancé Cherish-

Andy: He's the sweetest guy in the world. AND MINE!!!

Chelsea: I don't know how many gay or bi men actually read this, but yes, do not mess with my Andy-Pandys boy toy. He get's mean. But yes, everyone wave goodbye to him for awhile, this his last chapter before leaving (in 4 days). But don't worry! I will still be popping out the chapters weekly or every other daily… Depends on my mood. But Andy will keep posted (look for his reviews from Japan!)!!!

Andy: BYE ALL!!! (Oh, and Picture Perfect may be put on hold since it is my mainly written solo story. I may see if I can just send it through email to Chels and get her to put her parts in and post it, but it depends… Whether or not I'll have that much free time.)

Chelsea: We all will Miss him… Actually, you guys will hate not having such recent updates! Poor you! But you're not the one who was denied to be taken to Japan. Stupid whore he is. Chelsea tis the only one who can call him stupid whore But feel free to tell him bye!

SONG TO HEAR: Maybe it's Maybeline by Relient K.

To My Reviewers:

Squalls Stalker: Do you possibly know Riku-Stalker??? Anyway, you have a bitch list? WHo's on it? peers around his back I WANNA KNOW!!!

Chapter 8:

Riku stood in the hall and bit his lip. Cloud threw the paper he'd gotten so far away. He leaned his head down.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered.

Riku shook his head. "No I am."

Cloud smiled sadly. "What do you mean?"

"I can't do this right now Cloud. This relationship. Not till I'm out of here. I have a court date, I'll see you later." He didn't hear Clouds response as he walked to two guards waiting for him. He didn't struggle as they took him out to their van.

Cloud bit his lip and Reno dropped all of his papers behind him. "Excuse me?" He said and looked at Cloud.

"I need a break." He muttered and took out his cigarettes and Walked out of the back door. He'd been dumped. And that really kind of sucked.

AT THE COURT DATE

"Riku Asaki. You are trialed on the grounds of mental insanity." Riku nodded.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Can you explain what you did in detail, from beginning to finish."

"Yes Ma'am, it started with this teacher…"

AT THE ASYLUM

Cloud stayed silent for the whole day and sent Paine home with Yuna. He looked for somewhere to vent his anger, but in an asylum, all he found was padded rooms.

Merlin walked up behind him. "Sir, you need to go home. Reno can handle both halls tonight."

Cloud nodded and his eyes begged to cry. They hadn't dropped a single tear just yet. He punched out and Got in his Jeep. He scratched the back of his head.

He looked up at the mountains towering the towns and nodded. He ran back inside the building and rummaged through the bed sheets and found the blue book. He ripped out a page and scribbled a note on it and set it on the pillow. He took the pencil and blue book with him and knew exactly where he was headed.

AT THE COURT DATE

The Judge smiled as she gave the boys finishing trial. "You are sentenced to one more week in the asylum and you can get out. You have showed great progress in the past few weeks."

"Thank you ma'am. Can I use the phone before I go back to the asylum?"

"Yes, you may." Riku nodded and they both stood. He walked out of the room, not one word of Demyx had come up. Maybe a picture was just that to some people. A picture.

He punched in a familiar number and let the phone ring. A male voice came on the phone. "I dumped him. Like you wanted me too. And I'm out in a week."

"Good, I'll pick you up then?"

"Yea Roxas, I'll be waiting for it."

And his love was back. And it was back with a vengeance.

AT CLOUD???

Cloud pulled up the small drive and got out of the jeep with the pencil and book. He found the rock that was on the picture. He sat down on it and looked out over the city, he could see the asylum van going back to the asylum. He opened a new page of the blue book and started to write. Tears finally pouring.

ASYLUM

Riku was let back into his room. He found the note and leaned back against the rail. He whispered the words to nothing in the white room.

Riku,

I have your book. Don't worry, you'll get it back scratch free tomorrow. But I needed to do something, because I missed something of you, and I think I need it. You're past, the good and the bad. Thanks for helping me realize that. You're Kools are with Reno, he'll give them to you soon.

I love you. C.

Riku looked down and tears slipped down his cheeks. His mind was so cluttered, so clouded, he couldn't have an idea what he wanted, or what he had just done. He fucked up the perfect man for him and let the wrong one back in. But he couldn't and wouldn't tell himself that. Because Roxas HAD to move, he had to… He never did anything truly wrong. Except maybe for the never calling or writing part… And now he didn't know how to rewind and redo…

WITH CLOUD

Cloud smiled and closed the book and looked off the cliff. "You must be Cloud." A voice said from behind him. He turned to find a blond haired boy and he sighed. _Just great, why couldn't he just stay in Europe?_


	9. Chapter 9

Rikus Clouded Mind

A/N and Disclaimer: I don't own KH. Also, this is my favorite story and if people think I rushed this is actually my last rushed production. Which is slightly sad, but it is nearing it's end. And that makes me sad. Three or four more chapters and I may end it. Just because I have eight other stories ready to get out and then I have so many plans on new stories. It's really hard to just focus on this. And maybe one day there will be a sequel… Or spin-off or something… But yeah. Cross your fingers and hope I make more than four chappies!

REVIEWERS:

ZR388: Next Update is here and andy is enjoying his trip. He hit Hapan this morning!

Chapter 9:

"Hello, Roxas." Cloud said and put the journal in his pocket. He smiled and the younger blond glared.

"Riku is not yours, and nor will he ever be. At least now that he's dumped you he won't."

"He knew you were here." Cloud muttered to himself.

"Yes, and it's because I came back that he dumped you. He just left you in the dust."

"Like you did to him? You know there is a difference actually. You left to another country and never called or wrote. I know, I've got his life in my pocket."

"Well then you saw the picture of us."

"Of course. He loved you, I know. But he loves me too, and whatever you do, he won't stop loving me. I trust him enough to know that."

"You have already been forgotten." Roxas said and Cloud bit his lip as his phone rang.

"Hold on Roxas." Cloud said, in a VERY pissed tone. He flipped open his cell phone and said "hello?"

"Cloud?" Riku's voice.

"Hey." Clouds voice stayed steady as if he was talking to his mother.

"Roxas found you right. Don't say my name. I'll just ask yes or no questions. Am I right."

"Yes."

"Listen, I messed up. I needed him to stay away or I'd fall. Again. I thought I was getting my life back, but Roxas was the reason my life turned black. I know that now. Are you willing to forgive me?"

"Yes, but it will take time."

"Has he threatened to hurt you?"

"Not yet."

"Say something about a party this Saturday."

"I'll bring the cups and Napkins but Yunas bringing the cake."

"Okay, he's confused and has no idea. Is he kicking the grass?"

"Yes." Cloud said after a little glance.

"Good, he thinks nothing of this. If you are at the peak, take one small step off the side. There is a large rock platform, I can see it from here. I can see you. You are swaying to much. You're very nervous. Reno gave me binoculars for my birthday today. Anyway. Stop saying. Take one step back and brace for a drop, Then run straight forward into a small cave. Roxas is a wimp and never took the jump when we were kids."

"Are you sure that's okay?"

"Yes Cloud, don't sound so nervous."

"Okay. I trust you." Cloud said and noticed Roxas walking towards the cliff.

"I can see him now. He hasn't changed at all…" Riku whispered and Cloud grinned.

"Ahhh, well some things never change."

"Jump now."

"Alright." Cloud stepped back a little and turned, looking down before Roxas knew what was going on Cloud had jumped. It could be very fatal as high up as he was. He landed on the rock platform and dipped into the cave.

"Hey Cloud, wave to me."

Cloud was catching his breath but gave a wave. "I love you."

"I love you too Cloud. You'll be okay, Roxas is leaving. Stay on the phone with me until I see him go down the mountain."

"I see why you liked it up here."

"Yeah… It truly is gorgeous. Can you see your house?"

"Yeah." Cloud pointed and laughed.

"Can you see all of us outside the asylum, it's break."

"I can't point you out. Everyone's little black ants from here."

"If I run straight will you see me?"

"I should. My eyes are good."

Roxas laughed and started to run and Cloud paid close attention to the dots. One was running straight to the gate. "Gotcha on my eye cam!" Cloud said and Roxas laughed.

"Good, Roxas is going down the mountain. I can see him."

"I can see him too."

"Cloud?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I'm an ass hole."

"Only this morning. You still have to break up with him."

"I know Cloud. I'm scared though."

"You're not the one stuck on a mountain."

"There's steps… but you can only go up them. You'd fall going down. They're to the left."

Cloud looked around and saw what he meant. It was just bits and pieces of rock sticking out making a ladder. "Hold on." Cloud said and put the phone in his mouth and started climbing. A few rocks fell from under him but he made it to the top.

"Baby?" Riku asked.

"I'm here." Cloud was panting and Roxas giggled. "Riku, you are never to allow Demyx up here."

"Gotcha sergeant. Reno's mad at me. For dumping you."

"Well, that's your problem. Thanks for taking me back though."

"Thanks for facing my ex."

"Good night darling, tell Reno to listen to Cid."

"Okay, good night Cloud."

Cloud hung up and yawned. It had been a long ass day and he pocketed the book and then saw a brunette walk up to him. "You're the guy my brother hates?"

Cloud stopped and sighed. "Hello Sora."

"Listen I have nothing against you. But please, PLEASE keep my brother away from Riku. Roxas is different now, his mind works wrong. You will get hurt…"

"Thank you Sora." Cloud said. "I plan on keeping them apart."

"What's your name?"

"Cloud Strife."

"Well Cloud, be careful." Sora said and Cloud nodded. And something seemed off as he got in his car and drove away.


	10. Chapter 10

Rikus Clouded Mind

Disclaimer: I do not own KH

A/N: Andy wanted to say thank you to ALL reviewers and he hopes you keep reviewing as he travels through Harajuku! he already got a kiss on the cheek by a random girl! I bet Cherish was envious!

Chapter 10

Cloud got home to see Paine and Yuna curled up on the couch. Yuna smiled as Cloud walked through the door. Paine was dozed off but Yuna stood anyhow, amazingly not waking up his baby girl. She walked to Cloud and brushed off his shoulder, and a little dust flew off. "You look like shit."

"Well, you didn't just jump off a cliff."

"I won't ask. Paine has been fed, all the necessities covered. How are you doing, with the dump and all?"

"Actually, it's a dump-no-more. It's just kind of… different. We're dating. But really slowed down I think. But he saved my life today."

"By making you jump off a cliff?"

"Actually… yes."

"Once again, I won't ask." Yuna said and took his jacket and hung it up. "I have some soup for you in the microwave, and someone's here to see you, he's in your room."

"Is he blond?"

"Yes?"

"Oh god."

"I'll heat up the soup…" Yuna said, sensing something was wrong. Cloud walked down the hall and instead of finding Roxas he found a much different person, sitting on his bed, flipping through a photo album.

"Hayner?"

"Oh, hello Cloud. Sorry, this was just out and I got very bored."

"it's alright. What are you doing here?"

"I was sent to tell you Riku needs a place to live, since we don't have room for him. And he really does not want to live with his mother."

"I can understand that, he knows he can live with me."

"He may, but I don't. I don't trust you and before I let Riku be here with you, I want to."

"I just almost got killed by a blond boy from Riku's past, do I really need to do this tonight?"

"What do you mean? Roxas is back in town?"

"Yep! I figured you'd know that, you seem to be cocky in your knowledge."

"Cloud, you don't understand. Roxas has a history in Europe. He's been on local news channels as a hit and run kind of guy, never doing anything wrong, but needed to watch."

"I kind of grasped that earlier…" He said and tilted his head. "What do I need to do to make you trust me?"

"Let's go to a bar, we'll talk about it over a round of drinks."

"You're to young to drink, and I don't go to bars when my child is in town, I don't want to come home and hurt her somehow."

"Good answer, exactly what I was looking for."

"Okay?"

"What's Riku's middle name?"

"Liam."

"Okay, what's his siblings name?"

"Kairi, she's dead. She was his best friend. Demyx's real mother. She passed away."

"Good. This is to see if you listen if you hadn't guessed."

"Alright."

"Next question: Do you have a past?"

"Well, yes. When I was six I shoved mud in my shoe and hit in the bathroom cupboard."

"Cloud, come on."

"I'm sorry I find this pointless!"

"You shouldn't! When are you proposing?"

"WHAT?"

"Proposing, as in getting engaged?"

"He's to young, I don't know him well enough to even think that far enough ahead. Plus, he's still overcoming some of his problems…"

"Okay, good answer. But you can't lead him on! You have to progress…"

"We haven't been dating for two months! You're already asking me to marry him?"

"You have a straight head on your shoulders. You'll be good for him."

"Thank you?"

"Olette told me to go easy on you, she says I have a way of scaring off men."

"I wouldn't date you… But you can't scare me away from Riku."

"I think you'll be fine." Hayner said as he stood and set down the photo book. "You were cute as a kid, I guess I can see what Riku sees in you." He left the room with a small wave and before leaving the trailer altogether, he stopped by Paine. He went to his knees as he touched her hair. "Goodnight." He whispered and she opened her eyes and gave a sleepy wave.

"Night, night." She whispered and Yuna smiled as she sat on a chair watching TV, a bowl of hot soup sat beside her.

Hayner left and Cloud looked at Yuna. "Being around him, is like trying to pass the test with Riku's mother, and I still have to go through THAT. She gave me an okay, but I don't think she likes me…"

"You have such an odd life Cloud."

"You're not dating him."

"No, and I'm glad not. He puts you through so much-"

"I willingly do it. For him. I love him."

"You love a guy who only eats at night because he's afraid everyone would see him get fat?"

"Is that what he told Paine?"

"With exaggerations of course."

"Because he'd get fat?"

"Well, he must be the feminine one in the relationship." Cloud said as he picked up the soup and took a bite.

"Shut up Yuna."

"You like him."

"I love him."

"Good for you, I'm happy you found someone." She kissed his cheek and went to the door. "No more jumping off cliffs?"

"Not unless he tells me too."

"Cliché, you'd jump off cliffs for him… Wow, you guys ARE a perfect couple."

"Yuna, go home to your husband, I know he got the night off tonight."

"Leon can be such an ass though." Cloud laughed and pushed her past the door.

"Go!" She laughed and waved to him as she ran to another trailer and ran in.

"Thank god for friends." Cloud muttered, just to look back at his daughter, still curled up on the couch. "And little girls."


	11. Chapter 11

Rikus Clouded Mind

A/N: I was ready to end the story but Riku is still in the asylum. So I ended Love, Max. Which is okay, because it was at it's end. Also, Japanese Cherry Blossom is DONE!!! Woo! One of my best stories, and I'm already done with it. Sad, right? Oh well, here's the next chapter of THIS story!

Chapter 11

Cloud walked into the asylum and Reno yawned as he finally got to clock out. "You're pet hasn't slept a wink. And he got prissy when I said he couldn't call you at 4 in the morning."

"You should have let him call me." Cloud said as he clocked in and walked out of the room towards Riku's room. He slipped the card through the reader and walked in. Riku looked up and grinned, jumping off his bed and ran to Cloud, hugging him tight.

"Cloud, I'm so sorry about yesterday morning, and Roxas, and dumping you, and everything!"

"It's alright…" Cloud whispered, as he shut the door and kissed Riku's cheek. "How'd it go at the court date?"

"That's what I wanted to call you earlier for. I get out at the end of this week! And… well…"

"You need somewhere to stay?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, you're good friend Hayner saw me yesterday, and gave me permission to house you. If you want, of course!"

"I want, I really, really want to."

"Good, and am I bringing home Demyx then?"

"Not just yet, mom called and I explained what was going on and she wants to keep Demyx for awhile. But she wants me to come and visit ASAP."

"Okay, I think I can do that."

"Cloud?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, for everything you've done for me."

"I love you too, and I saw a certain Cadillac in the parking lot, so I'm gonna go have a chat with a raven haired bitch."

"Cloud?"

"Yeah?" Boy, this started sounding like a rerun!

"Don't leave me without a kiss."

Cloud laughed and kissed the boy and Riku pulled away slowly. "Now go beat the shit out of her."

"I'd get fired for that."

"I'll see you in six days!"

"Thanks, a lot."

"I love you, now shoo!"

"I'll see you at break, Leon's passing out breakfast."

"All right."

Cloud left the room and went to search out Tifa. She was found talking to Aerith, who was pointedly ignoring her.

"Take her out to the dumpster and show her what the bottom looks like." She muttered and Cloud laughed.

"Gladly!" He said back and looked at the girl. She was still talking. To no one!

"Tifa, can I talk to you?"

"Of course, cutie! I hope you saw the pictures, you know what they mean right?"

"That my boyfriend has a child? Yes, I know. And I knew before you posted the picture everywhere and nearly ruined our relationship. If you don't back out of our relationship, we will form a relationship with my fist and your face. Now that's not a threat, it's a promise. If you tell Merlin, he'll be on my side. Stay out of my life!" Cloud said and walked away as Tifa looked upset and furious, and confused. Of course, a blond at heart.

Cloud got through his day easily, kind of. He had to chase Axel back into his room with a cup of water. But that was about it. Break went as normal. Three cigarettes down, a few kisses, and a sappy good bye. Cloud loved it all. He loved anything with Riku in the name, and this wasn't changing that!

Cloud took off, after giving Riku his blue sketchbook back, with the new page filled in on there. Riku looked at it after he left and grinned, he truly loved the blond.

Will You Marry Me?

Picture a gorgeous ring, holding in the city, within it's circular ring

I Love You, Cloud.

Roxas laughed and shook his head, "No shit Sherlock." He muttered and pressed the red button. Leon came to the room and handed him his cell phone.

"Cloud said you'd want it."

"Yeah." He shut the door and dialed Clouds cell.

"Hello?"

"You asshole! You should have stayed here! Yes I'll marry you, and the picture's so beautiful, but let's leave the drawing to me from now on! And I want to marry you so bad!"

"I love you too, Riku." Cloud said with a laugh, as he pulled onto the highway.

"I love you Cloud." The younger one said.

"I'll get you a ring as soon as I can, but I want you to feel like home is home, and have Demyx stay with us, before it gets far enough I propose officially."

"Officially?"

"Yeah, one knee, one ring, and one hell of a lunch bill."

"I love you." Riku said with a laugh.

"I love you too, now go to bed."

"All right!" Riku said and they exchanged goodbyes. He hung up and opened the door to see Leon, holding out his hand. He set the phone in it, "Thank you!"

"Be glad I like you."

"I am!" Riku said with a small shrug and an innocent smile. _How cute can you get?_


	12. THE REAL Chapter 12 THE END

Rikus Clouded Mind

A/N This is the last chapter!

To my loyal reviewers:

Chapter 12 - Four Months Later

"Riku, will you marry me?" Cloud asked as he leaned down on one knee. He held out a black box and Riku laughed. He held out his hand and silent tears fell down his face.

"Cloud… I'll be with you to the end of the world."

"Okay!" Cloud said and slipping the ring on and kissing him as people clapped. He blushed and pulled away. Riku held onto him as Cloud stood and swung Riku around kissed him again. Hayner held Olette lightly, as she was pregnant, and her tiny stomach showed a slight roundness. Leon and Yuna stood with a smile, Yuna kissing Leons cheek before he returned the favor.

Demyx was being held by Rikus mother and Sora touched his cheek lightly and grinned. Roxas was in the mental institution. He had went crazy not one day before Riku left the asylum. Sora however was very supportive of Rikus relationship and even went with Riku and Cloud to Kairis grave, helping plant flowers.

He laid an engagement ring on the stone as he talked to her and Riku and Cloud made their own little visit to someone much more important at the moment. Tifas grave was freshly done, she died in a car accident, heading towards her own suicide. No matter how mean anyone is, they don't deserve to die like that. Cloud let Riku lay a tulip on the gravestone, because honestly, if Tifa wasn't so strong willed to break the two apart, they probably wouldn't be together…

"Sometimes, you just have to deal with it." Riku said and looked up at Cloud. "Even if you have a clouded judgment… A Clouded Mind."

"Have fun wherever you are." Cloud said and Riku smiled, as they turned away, rolling Demyx away, back towards his mothers grave.

As they left in separate cars Riku and Cloud smiled, as they waved to Sora, the respective father of Demyx. And the baby boy sat beside the brunette, giggling. Things went perfectly from then on, with tons of visits from Demyx, and a great marriage.

The End

Notes:

This is the end. Sorry.

Sora got Demyx, he IS the father and it's kind of a shared thing with Riku.

Cloud and Riku think of Sora as family now, he got Roxas to the looney bin and such and with Demyx… you get the picture.

TIFA IS DEAD!

KAIRI IS DEAD!

In the end:

RikuxCloud

HaynerxOlette

Sorax(dead)Kairi

YunaxLeon

And I wish I could have put it in but YuffiexAxel… it was supposed to be kind of realistic…


End file.
